1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a stowable display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional server 1 usually includes a housing 11, two handles 12 projecting from a front end of the housing 11, and a display unit 13 connected rotatably to one of the handles 12. When the display unit 13 is in a used position, the display unit 13 is disposed in front of the housing 11, and blocks some of the hard disc holders 14 that are installed inside the housing 11. When it is desired to remove the blocked hard disc holders 14 from the housing 11, the display unit 13 is first rotated outwardly relative to the housing 11 at an angle of about 90° to an opened position before the hard disc holders 14 can be pulled out from the housing 11. Repair or replacement of the hard disc holders 14 can then be performed.
Since the display unit 13 is spaced apart from the front end of the housing 11 in the opened position, the display unit 13 is easily hit by an external force that may result in its damage. Worst is, it may be fractured from the handle 12. Therefore, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing a structural design of an electronic device having a stowable display unit.